


as long as you love me

by labrnth



Series: stay with me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 「所以勇利的意思是我跟你隨時都可以結束嗎？」那雙環抱他的手微微放鬆力道，黯沉的嗓音透露明顯的不悅，讓勇利著急了起來，他慌忙解釋著「不、不是那樣的」，拉開一點距離望向對方的面容思考該如何解釋。「不可以結束、一定要繼續，」他輕輕搖晃著身體，呢喃的嗓音宛如囈嚅破碎、有些朦朧。「那樣變成不得不去做的話，不就沉重得讓人喘不過氣？」





	as long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> 我忘記這篇我後來逼出了什麼名字 (直白  
> 所以我就隨手貼了一個最陽春的。
> 
> 最後用的概念是雲之助老師所畫的《男孩們的戀愛》裡提到的。我相當喜歡這位老師的作品，有興趣的請務必去拜讀。

　　玄關傳來馬卡欽的汪吠，接著是大門被打開的「喀擦」一聲和一雙皮鞋被拖下時悶悶叩響地面的聲音。

　　原本打著頓的勇利拖了半晌才緩慢睜開眸子，脫下眼鏡揉了揉。他從沙發上撐起身子、腦袋還沒完全醒，依循著來者喊他的名字、和「我回來了」的嗓音，抓起原本蓋在身上的毛衣外套，拖著搖搖晃晃的腳步向走廊踏去。

　　年初，冬末未入春，冰涼的溫度嚙咬著裸露在外的肌膚，赤腳踩在地上更是格外有寒意。他的同居人扯下圍巾，看到他時不禁揚起嘴角又說了一次「我回來了」，勇利嚶嚅著接過褪去的大衣和圍巾，將其掛到一旁、聽著對方抱怨應酬酒會是多無趣的東西。

　　啊啊，勇利應該陪我去的。

　　維克托把它說得這麼無聊可提不起我的興致。

　　同居人露出滿臉不悅和疲憊，勇利伸手過去托起對方的雙頰，低聲問他吃過飯了沒，見對方搖了搖頭，他只是淺淺地回了一聲嗯，側頭思索了片刻。

　　「維克托先去洗澡、睡一下吧。」

　　牆上的時鐘正走到凌晨兩點半附近的位置，秒針規律細聲響著。

　　「等你起床了我再弄些東西給你吃吧？」

　　對方眨了眨雙眼看他，接著咧嘴一笑伸出雙臂用力將勇利圈入懷中。他措手不及地嘴裡迸出一兩句嘆詞，慌忙地喊到「怎、怎麼了嗎？」，那個男人發出沉悶的呻吟，把他擁得滿懷、手邊還不忘揉捏肚子上軟軟的餘肉。

　　補充能量。悶哼著回答，外頭寒冷的空氣還才留在男人面頰上，細柔的髮絲蹭在耳邊惹得勇利有些冰涼的癢意。「勇利身上暖暖的，有很好聞的味道。」

　　

　　然後等到男人終於心滿意足，他放開勇利、瞇起笑意親吻他的鼻尖。

　　「我想吃燉牛肉，和蔬菜煮在一起的那種。」

　　勇利點點頭、催促對方上床。思緒轉了個彎才茫然想到、同居人連嘴唇都有點冰冰的。

　　

　　凍人的天氣和暖活的被窩不難讓人入睡，何況一身疲累。待勇利同樣把自己塞進棉被中，身旁盥洗完畢的維克托早已沉沉入睡、打著平穩的鼾息，他勾著對方的臉頰輕啄，柔柔呼出一個晚安便同樣翻身進入夢鄉。

　　恍恍惚惚，腦子沉了片刻。和交錯平穩的呼吸聲、人類溫暖的體溫一起。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　等勇利再次自然醒來已經是午後接近傍晚之時。

　　打算坐起身子卻發現還睡著的男人緊抱著他的單邊手臂，他伸手摸索床頭櫃上的手機想得知確切的時間、點亮螢幕的瞬間被光線刺得瞇起眸子。無心的舉動似乎驚擾了維克托，他皺起眉頭發出淺淺的嚶嚅，而在勇利的手指輕輕撫上他的瀏海時、眼簾顫動。

　　勇利抿唇輕輕按壓對方的眼皮，這樣的刺激讓冰霜色的眸子湧出些許淚水，濕潤了眼眶、眼角。那對雙眸拍眨著，維克托緩緩望過來，朦朧地摸索尋找勇利的眼睛，直到對方眸中映出自己的倒影，他才舒展開眉心，勾了勾嘴角露出笑容。

　　他們賴在床上、享受依偎彼此體溫的片刻，半晌才拖拖拉拉離開舒適的被窩。

　　一面呼著呵欠、兩個成年人同時塞在浴室裡擁擠地盥洗。

　　率先將自己整理乾淨的勇利剛踩出浴室又折了回來，叮囑那個和刮鬍泡處得不攏的同居人要去超市買哪些食材和日常用品。維克托摸著自己的下巴，另一手持著刮鬍刀嗯嗯啊啊回應，彎下腰洗去臉上的泡沫時又像突然想到什麼，把面容擦乾後將正準備開始在廚房裡忙東忙西的對方跩了出來。

　　不行啊，勇利是要陪我出門的。

　　他說道，遞過毛衣和外套，還有一條織得不是很好看的手織圍巾。

　　

　　積雪上留下兩人並排的、歪歪扭扭的腳印。

　　維克托在勇利認真挑選晚餐食材時不安分地晃來晃去，不時向購物車裡扔點不必要的小物。對方抗議了下說那是一種浪費，見他傻傻的笑後沒有再多說什麼，畢竟付錢的人向來是維克托。

　　而大部分的購物袋是勇利提的。雖然維克托已經學會要幫對方提東西的體貼，但對方堅持自己來，並推了推他的手臂，說道「維克托一定會把雞蛋弄破的」。

　　他們在回程路上為了買一塊蛋糕繞路經過了公園。

　　沒有帶上滑冰鞋的兩人只能稍顯可惜地望著結冰的湖面，但下雪天的樂趣不會因此減少，維克托抄起地上的雪在手心裡捏了捏，轉頭便是往對方身上砸、準確地挑起了對方的好勝心。　　　

　　雪球在空中你來我往，等其中一方膩了、喊了暫停，他們一面大笑著、跌跌撞撞倒到雪地中相擁親吻。來不及拍掉的積雪在衣物上融化，最後在回到玄關時早已冷得跳腳，連把鑰匙插入孔洞中的手都在顫抖。

　　勇利的鼻子被凍得紅通，他催促對方脫下濕掉的衣服，摸索尋找著遙控器把房內的暖氣打開，接著鑽進廚房處理手上大大小小的購物袋。

　　把兩人的衣物扔進烘乾機後，維克托悠悠晃去抱住趴在沙發上愛睏的馬卡欽取暖，自家愛狗享受著主人的撫摸，尾巴搖晃拍打在他身上。轉開電視、換了幾個頻道，他對於節目內容心不在焉，反之他比較注意的是廚房裡勇利哼的曲子、及所有相關的動靜。

　　餓了一整夜不大好受，等他的肚子發出抱怨的咕嚕咕嚕聲、食物的香氣逐瀰漫空氣和氛圍。馬卡欽在主人打算起身離開沙發前自動地挪動到一旁，維克托拍了拍牠的頭，心情極好地走向廚房。

　　「勇利。」

　　拖著長音微微悶哼地叫喚對方，三步併作二步地靠過去貼上那個忙碌人影的後背、探頭探腦想插手幫上一點忙。

　　嘴上唸到「快好了、再等一下」，勇利騰出一隻手，用較乾淨地手背安撫地摸摸他的頭，接著熟練地把砧板上的馬鈴薯倒進鍋子裡，用鍋勺攪了攪裏頭地牛肉和湯汁云云。

　　「看起來好好吃。」他抵上對方的肩膀，雙臂環上腰際、微微傾身掛在對方身上，手上不安分地揉捏，勇利對那些騷擾妨礙的舉動早已習以為常，半敷衍地應聲回應。

　　這讓維克托覺得自己被忽視了，他不滿地鼓起腮幫子，伸手抓起在處理下一份食材的手腕，湊過去輕輕咬了口手心的軟肉。濕潤柔軟的齒唇滑過敏感的掌心，勇利瑟縮了下，抽回左手。

　　「嘿，別鬧了。」對方蹙眉用腳跟踹了維克托一腳。

　　直到勇利把晚餐端上桌前，他被命令和馬卡欽待在客廳裡。

　　

　　晚餐如維克托要求的那樣，燉牛肉和蔬菜、還有一點煮爛的馬鈴薯泥。用餐完畢後他用舌頭勾吮牙縫中殘留的醬汁，和勇利隨意交談著、整理餐桌。

　　他把架上那瓶粉絲送的香檳取出來，「啵」一聲開瓶、清脆扣響高腳杯的邊緣，透徹的金色液體流入杯中，冒著閃爍的氣泡。手指輕巧舉起杯腳，笑著「嗯？」地側過頭、遞給勇利。

　　對方瞇起眼眸回望維克托，靠上去親了他一口，順手接下那杯奢侈的飲料。

　　於是他們交換著親吻，互換水晶杯喝著彼此的香檳，一面走向臥房，交纏的舌間氣泡刺得有些癢，苦甜、和碳酸的衝勁搔刮喉際。兩人在床邊坐下，並肩望向窗外的雪景，熟悉的溫度自肩頭隱約遞來，這些能讓人被輕易滿足的一切都令心頭為之抽緊。

　　不知道是誰提起，關於新的一年這件事。

　　

　　「和勇利在一起也有一年了嗎？」

　　幾枚雪花黏上玻璃，晶型還未能看上幾眼便消融，化作細流滑下窗。勇利把手上的水晶杯放到一旁問道：「那麼這一年下來有什麼想法嗎？」

　　食指抵上雙唇地側頭思考片刻，「嗯……有時候會覺得不安、這樣吧？」

　　「如果勇利突然說不要跟我交往、或是討厭我的話，我該怎麼辦才好呢……這樣的問題我常常在想。」那雙透徹的藍色眸子輕眨著，一邊望過來，泛著笑意又像是在做什麼試探。「嘛、不過那樣也是沒辦法的嘛。」

　　柔軟的唇瓣囁嚅著，他疊上勇利的手，緩慢地將五指嵌進指間。冰涼的溫度染上指間，勇利忍不住想嘀咕「穿暖一點」，指節彼此磨蹭著，他收攏雙腿、把下巴抵在膝蓋上。

　　「是嗎？我也一樣會覺得不安喔。」嘴角揚起輕柔的笑意，眼神沒有和看過來的維克托對上。「因為維克托也有可能會討厭我嘛。」

　　銀髮男子愣了愣，接著笑出了聲，嚷嚷著「啊啊、那是不可能的啦！」並伸手將勇利攬進懷裡。棉質布料摩擦時發出小聲劈啪的靜電，猛然的刺激竄過指尖，他們同時愣了半晌，接著帶著笑意陷進彼此溫度的觸碰。

　　勇利緩慢拍眨眼睫，將臉半埋進對方的胸膛，熟悉的古龍水香撲鼻而來，他不自覺放鬆了身子，磨蹭了一兩下便把雙手覆上那片背作為擁抱的回應。

　　

　　「……吶、維克托。」

　　勇利偏過頭，聲音有些悶悶地：「我……討厭『不可能』這句話。」他不知道自己為什麼提起這樣有點沉重的話題，或許方才那杯香檳已讓他有些微醺。

　　喉際淺淺震動地笑著，維克托的那句「怎麼說？」恰好落在耳邊，如同溫暖的吐息帶著搔刮的癢意。

　　「『不可能』這句話、從一開始就否定了很多事情對吧？」勇利漫漫想到這個人的雙手明明是冰冷的胸膛卻是意外的溫暖，一邊聆聽一下一下鼓動的柔軟心臟，心跳聲在耳膜上彈跳著，輕聲、卻震耳欲聾。「一開始被否定難道不會讓人覺得很苦悶嗎？」

　　

　　「所以勇利的意思是我跟你隨時都可以結束嗎？」

　　那雙環抱他的手微微放鬆力道，黯沉的嗓音透露明顯的不悅，讓勇利著急了起來，他慌忙解釋著「不、不是那樣的」，拉開一點距離望向對方的面容思考該如何解釋。

　　「不可以結束、一定要繼續，」他輕輕搖晃著身體，呢喃的嗓音宛如囈嚅破碎、有些朦朧。「那樣變成不得不去做的話，不就沉重得讓人喘不過氣？」

　　維克托眨了眨雙眼，舒展開擰起的雙眉像是拿他沒轍的嘆了一口氣，重新傾過上半身將對方納入懷中，他把下巴抵上勇利的肩膀說道：「雖然有點不明白，可是可能會結束這種自私的話果然很有勇利的風格啊。」

　　

　　「啊啊我並沒有說即使結束也沒關係喔！」

　　勇利扣上維克托的腰際，纂緊了手中上衣的布料。

　　「只是為了繼續而繼續，總覺得是不對的。」他把自己往對方懷裡埋得更深一些、整理著思緒讓抽象的想法變得有條理，酒精飲料卻讓他染上迷濛的睡意。「如果驀然回首時想到『啊啊怎麼還在繼續？』就不叫喜歡了吧？」

　　

　　「嗯？Stop，勇利，『不可能』的話題呢？」

　　「啊？對不起，不知不覺就……」

　　指尖玩弄著柔軟的布料，他在維克托背上畫著不明所以的圖案，用無所謂的小舉動努力拉回自己的意識。「所謂不可能，我不喜歡那樣。有好事，當然也有壞事，不管是誰都是希望允許可能性存在的。」

　　溫柔的嗓音在安靜的氛圍中劃開漣漪，勇利覺得自己好像能聽見外頭雪落下、堆積的聲音。他又柔柔喊了一聲「而且、」並調整姿勢跨坐到維克托身上，雙手搭到肩上微微瞇起眼繼續解釋。

　　「我可能會討厭維克托，維克托也有可能會討厭我。在那樣的假設下能走到現在、以後也會繼續，大概就是我喜歡維克托，維克托也喜歡我吧。」

　　勇利環上對方的脖，一面用手掌包覆住脆弱冰涼的後頸。

　　啊地、摩娑著聲帶發出短短的音節。他見到對方的表情，尷尬地低下頭去。「維克托這樣，聽得懂嗎？」

　　那個男人若有所思地偏過頭，懵懂地回答著「我的日語不是很好呢……」，接著伸手摘下勇利那副礙事的眼鏡，嘴角噙著笑意講它放到一邊、直率地望進對方的眸子裡。

　　維克托吸了一口氣，蠕動薄唇表示：

　　「但是這種時候啊，果然還是希望勇利能單純地說『絕對不要結束』。」

　　這話不禁讓勝生勇利心頭揪緊，一股酸澀湧上喉際、掐得他不禁突然覺得口乾舌燥。他緩慢深吸了一口氣，用辭彙拼湊著心底抽象又不容易闡述的情感。

　　

　　「我……喜歡維克托喔。」

　　

　　「昨天也喜歡，今天也喜歡，明天也會喜歡。」

　　勇利凝視對方拍眨的濕潤雙眸，流轉的清澈顏色勾勒著他模糊的身影。舌尖不安地舔了舔上顎，他靠過去貼上維克托的臉頰、鼻尖親暱地在維克托耳邊蹭了蹭。「即使後天會討厭你，也希望大後天能再喜歡上你。如果一直一直都能說著『喜歡』就好了。」

　　「我並不想結束，這樣的感覺……」

　　對方扭了扭幾分角度像是想打斷他的話。他們在距離逐漸拉近的時分不約而同垂下眼簾，交疊的乾澀唇瓣輕觸、再分開，接著勇利小心翼翼地、重新對上維克托的眸子。

　　他起唇想說些什麼又闔上，安靜了一兩秒才乾巴巴地說完剩下的句子。

　　「維克托懂嗎？」

　　情感總是難以用言語輕易描述，如果如此笨拙的他能講得明白就好了。

　　勇利又低喃了一次「能懂嗎？」移開視線，他覺得自己的耳尖微微發燙，對於自己的高談闊論的一番大道理和聽眾呆愣的反應感到尷尬。抿了抿雙唇，見維克托若有所思地盯著他瞧，忍不住掙開對方的懷抱嚷嚷著「算了，好丟臉」，一邊拉開棉被狠狠拋出一句「快睡覺！」。

　　這麼維克托才回神過來，格格笑了起來、湊上去抱住把自己裹緊的戀人。那個人像是生極了悶氣，嘀咕催促他趕緊睡覺的話語、和別笑了好丟臉云云。

　　

　　「說得好複雜。」

　　肩膀笑得一抖一抖地，他安撫似的從後方吻了吻勇利泛著櫻色的耳朵，溫柔地將暖活的吐息落在耳畔邊。「不過我想勇利可以每天解釋一遍給我聽。」

　　低沉的嗓音緩慢摩娑著耳膜，維克托重新吸了一口氣，琢磨片刻才把接下來的句子流暢地說出口。

　　

　　「然後到八十歲的時候，或許我就可以明白了。」

　　

　　

* * *

 

 

　　

　　維克托在室內的空氣涼起來前伸手調整了暖氣，鬆懈下情緒的對方緩慢扭過頭，眸中閃動著什麼純粹的情緒笑起來看他。

　　然後他們相視，遲疑了下，最後四片唇瓣安靜地摩娑彼此。

　　吻得很柔軟，又有些煽情。

　　他拉開勇利身上厚重的棉被，一面親吻著、花了一點時間褪去身上的衣物。

　　

　　臥房內響起綿密的吮吻聲、壓抑的喘息騷動感官。

　　交纏著十指，濕潤的氛圍染著微微曖昧和黏膩。

　　而所有撩撥情慾的情話全都沒能勝過一句「我愛你」。

　　

　　是的，我愛你。

　　──我也同時因此而幸福。


End file.
